


Superstar in the Bedroom

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, Smut one shot, Somg one shot, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song one shot! </p>
<p>Song: Superstar — The Carpenters </p>
<p>Original prompt// Day 20: Kink</p>
<p>I know I didn't follow the whole kink thing but there's hair pulling so HA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar in the Bedroom

"Long ago, and oh so far away," Gerard sang softly cupping his boyfriends face as they stood in the back of their bedroom in a soft embrace. Both men so fucking happy to finally be home from tour. 8 months on a bus can seriously wear the fuck out of you.

"I fell in love with you, before the second show." They both kissed each other heatedly, Frank pushing Gerard down onto the bed and trailing kisses down his neck, hearing the older man moaning softly.

"Your guitar.." Frank ripped off their clothes, both men stark naked on the bed. The cold air hitting their skin, stinging just slightly, but both were too turned on to care.

"It sounds so sweet and cl- ah fuck, Frank." Gerard moaned the moment Frank took him into his mouth. The hot wet encasment of Franks pretty pink lips made Gerard's stomach twinge with need.

"But you're not really here," Gerard sang, his hips bucking gently as Frank popped off and slid up to his boyfriends ear whispering softly "baby I'm here now."

"It's just the radio- ah fuck!" Gerard groaned, his head throwing back as Frank completley sank down on him. Frank winced loudly, but just sat there for a moment. Absorbing in the pain of the stretch that he loathed so greatly.

"Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?" Gerard crooned. Frank was finally ready and wasted no time in bouncing on Gerard's cock, Gerard changing his aim as much as he could so he could hit Frank's sweet spot. The bundle of nerves that drove every gay man crazy.

"You said you'd be coming back this way again baby." Frank let out a loud whorish moan. Gerard had finally hit that special spot that got under Frank's skin oh so pleasantly. Frank was bouncing rapidly and with the help of Gerard bucking his hips up? Frank was in fucking heaven.

Frank brought a hand down to Gerard's hair to tug harshly eliciting a loud moan from the raven haired man. "Baby, baby, baby oh baby" Gerard screamed out, not really sounding like a song at all, but more aid a desperate cry of need.

"Loneliness, is such a sad affai-" Gerard was cut off by Frank's lips, attacking him in what was by far one of the most divine kisses the boys have ever shared. "I love you baby." Frank groaned out, pulling himself off of Gerard and sucking two fingers into his mouth gently, poising them at Gerard's pretty pink entrance.

"You think you can take two baby?" Frank asked, out of breath and just plain turned on.

"Yeah baby, I can take it." Gerard groaned. Frank slipped both fingers in, thrusting them in and out, opening up his boyfriend gently. "Ah fuck, yes Frank just like that!" The older man moans, feeling himself grow closer and closer.

"Keep singing baby, you sound so fucking pretty when you do." Frank cooed, gently kissing Gerard's chubby thighs, licking them so close to the area where Gerard needed him most. Frank could literally feel the heat radiating off the older mans cock and saw that he was just as turned on as Frank was.

"And I can hardly wait, to be with you again." "Fuck yeah baby, you ready for my cock?" Frank moaned out, spitting on his hand and slicking up his cock, immediatly pushing in as slow as he could. The incredible urge to push in all at once so tempting, but he cared a bit more about Gerard and what he was feeling so he waited.

"Frank," Gerard whined. "Move baby, please." Gerard begged. Being so full of Frank made everything amplified 10x more. Frank tugged on Gerard's hair roughly, the older man moaning and soaking up every second of the undeniable pleasure that was currently radiating throughout his body. Lust clouding both men's brains, and nothing but need thrumming in their veins.

Frank started up an erratically fast pace, hitting Gerard's prostate each time. "Gee baby, sing." Frank managed to choke out, trying to push the lust away from his mind so he could form a coherent sentence.

"What to say, to make you come again, come back to me again.. Oh fuck yes right there baby, cmon Frankie please I'm so fucking close!" Gerard moaned, pleasure was growing throughout his system. Beginning to shut down and feel like he was about to spontaneously combust at any given moment.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby." Gerard was so close, so fucking close, it literally ached. "I love you, I really do." Frank had slammed right against Gerard's prostate and in secondsthe Raven haired man was moaning and coming all over him and Frank, the sensation of not only feeling, but seeing Gerard comme had Frank shooting out white hot stripes inside his lover.

"Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby?" Gerard moaned, his hips rolling as he was riding out his orgasm. Frank fell next to him and they both panted heavily. Gerard reached over for his t-shirt, previously discarded earlier because it wasn't needed, but now it had use.

"You said you'd be coming back this way again baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby," Gerard sang tiredly as both men fell on the bed and cuddled next to each other. Their sweat cover skin glistened lightly in the sunset as Gerard sang the last and final verse that meant more that it was intended to.

_"I love you, I really do."_

 


End file.
